


After All

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week ‘17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Librarian Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Sterek Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, stereklyrics3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek’s relationship changes a lot over the years, but one thing remains the same: they love each other





	After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunapiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapiero/gifts).



> For Day 5 of Sterek Week Lyrics & Quotes.  
> This is for [lunapiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapiero/pseuds/lunapiero) who said [After All](https://youtu.be/x1ubrA5SsUo%0A) by Peter Cetera and Cher makes her think of Sterek. You’re always so lovely and supportive so it’s about time I wrote you something <3
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I’ll fix them.

_When love is truly right_  
_It lives from year to year_  
_It changes as it goes_  
_Oh, and on the way it grows_  
_But it never disappears_

Derek knew there was something between him and Stiles, but the time was never right to act on it. He was still so messed up after everything that happened to him and Stiles was still so young, and he’d been through his own fair share of shit. So Derek waited. He always knew that if they were meant to be together they would find their way.

They’d had their first kiss before Derek left Beacon Hills with Braeden. Stiles had shown up at the loft, still reeling from almost watching Derek die in Mexico and he had kissed him. Neither one of them had made any promises. Derek still left Beacon Hills with Braeden, but something felt different. He and Braeden weren’t even together. Whatever they had was purely physical and convenient. They still traveled together for a while, Braeden understanding that Derek’s heart was someplace else. They split ways in New York, Derek deciding to stick around while Braedan carried on with her search for the Desert Wolf.

Derek settles into a life in New York. He reaches out to the local pack, wanting them to know of his presence but not really looking for a place with them. He gets a job at the local library, finally putting his degree to use, and even writes a little on the side. He even starts going to therapy once a week when a member of the New York pack gives him the name of a therapist that knows about the supernatural.

Derek works on getting his life together but he still thinks of Stiles. He wonders if he’s happy, safe. After a month Derek caves and calls the Sheriff under the pretense of checking in on the pack. The man just laughs and tells him that Stiles is fine and that if Derek is really worried he should reach out to Stiles.

Derek lasts about a week before he’s picking up a postcard and sending it to Stiles. It’s not much but it’s a start, a way to let Stiles know that he’s alright and thinking of him. He receives a letter back that he keeps in a box under his bed.

They keep in touch like that for a while before they move to texting, then to phone calls, before Stiles convinces Derek to get Skype. Derek complains but he’s happy to be able to see Stiles.

Stiles keeps Derek up to date on everything. He has to talk Derek out of returning a few times, telling Derek “you got out. I’m not about to drag you back into this shit.”

As much as he hates it Derek listens, knowing that if Stiles really needed him he’d tell him.  
Derek falls for Stiles more and more through their letters and phone calls and Skype chats. It’s different than the way he felt for him in Beacon Hills. Derek’s getting better. He no longer has the constant guilt hanging over his head. He knows he loves Stiles. But Stiles isn’t there yet. So Derek keeps waiting. He waits while Stiles dates Malia, then when he gets together with Lydia. That one had been hard, knowing just how long Stiles has had feelings for Lydia. Derek still waits, telling himself that if they’re meant to be together they will be.

Derek invites Stiles to spend the summer with him in New York after he graduates. He doesn’t expect Stiles to say yes, figuring he will want to spend some time with his Dad before he leaves for college. But Stiles does say yes, and a few days after he graduates he’s showing up at Derek’s door with a suitcase a wide smile. Derek hugs him tightly, barely allowing Stiles to step into the apartment before he’s pulling him close.

Stiles hugs back just as tightly, allowing Derek to nuzzle into his neck, “I know you need to do your wolf thing.”

“I haven’t seen you in over year,” Derek mutters, “I'm allowed to do my wolf thing.”

Derek is surprised when he doesn’t smell Lydia and Scott on him that much, the most prominent smell is of his Dad. When Derek says this Stiles sighs, “Things have been off between Scott and I, you know that. And Lydia and I broke up weeks ago.”

Derek isn’t sure what to say. Part of him is happy that Stiles is single, but he knows how much Stiles cares about Lydia, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles shrugs. “We’re still friends. We just realized that’s all we should be. Plus she still has a thing for Jordan. And I…”

“You what?”Derek asks, pulling back to look at Stiles.

“I’ve been interested in someone else for years. I just never knew if I had a chance.”

“Oh?”

Derek goes to pull away but Stiles stops him, “No you don’t. I can’t have you getting all broody when I’m trying to spill my heart.”

Derek really wants away from here. It’s one thing to listen to Stiles talk about whoever he’s interested in from a distance but he doesn’t know if he can do it from so close, "Shouldn’t you be spilling your heart to the person you’re interested in?”

Stiles sighs, “I’m trying to but it’s kind of hard when he won’t even look me in the eye,” Derek’s eyes snap up to meet his and Stiles grins, “there we are.”

“Stiles… I don’t… what?”

“I’ve loved you for years Der, Stiles telltale him, playing with the hair on the back of Derek’s neck, “but I knew neither one of us was ready. Then we were dating other people. Then you left. But that whole time I loved you. It’s changed a lot, because we’ve changed. We’re not the same people we were when we first met, and I certainly don’t feel the same way now that I did for you then. But no matter how much things change the one thing that won’t change is that I love you. And I'm here, I’m ready, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” Derek says, pulling Stiles in for a kiss, “of course I’ll have you. Of course I love you. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.”

“I know. And now I’m telling you you don’t have to wait anymore.”

That summer is one of Derek’s favorites. He shows Stiles around the city, taking him to all his favorite spots. When Derek works, Stiles curls up in one of the chairs near the desk and reads. It’s easy and familiar even though the whole thing is new for them.

The summer is over far too quickly and Derek knows Stiles will have to leave for college soon. Stiles had talked about transferring to a school in New York for his undergrad before going to Quantico but Derek had talked him out of it. Stiles had always sounded so excited when he talked about going to George Washington U and Derek didn’t want to be the one to keep him from that.

Over the years their love changes and grows. It stays strong while Stiles is away at college, both of them certain of what they have. And when Stiles graduates and then gets a job in New York it’s even better.

Derek knows that there is a little truth to the saying ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ because it’s true. Being so far apart made their moments together that much more special. But Derek knows it won’t be any different with Stiles around constantly. If anything he finds himself still falling more and more in love with him.

He loves waking up with Stiles wrapped in his arms, his mouth hanging open and hair in disarray. He loves the way Stiles flies around the kitchen, always managing to make a mess even with the simplest of tasks. He loves the way Stiles gets so animated when he’s excited about something, talking a mile a minute as his hands fly everywhere. He loves the way Stiles only likes tea if it’s fruit flavored. He loves the way Stiles makes him feel safe and happy.

Derek loves everything big and small and he can tell from the way Stiles looks at him and the little things he does that he feels the same way. Their love may change and grow with time, like most things do, but Derek knows it will always be there. After all that they’ve been through it’s always came down to them. Derek loves Stiles and Stiles loves Derek, that’s just the way it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I’m taking Sterek and Thiam prompts on [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com)


End file.
